


Under the influence - Tweet fics Batch #11

by LewdCookies



Category: DCU (Comics), Final Fantasy XIV, League of Legends, Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fucked Silly, Fucking, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quick Fics, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: 12 different erotic shorthand stories posted on twitter around the theme of Mind Control.
Relationships: Ahri/Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lara Croft/Demon, Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Amalj’aa (Final Fantasy XIV), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Monster Character/Original Female Character(s), Satanna/Power Girl
Kudos: 31





	Under the influence - Tweet fics Batch #11

Ahri grinned as Caitlyn and Vi looked at her with hearts in their eyes. The Gumiho not expecting to catch both of them with her charm spell. After watching them make out for a moment she hikes her robes up, ordering her new slaves to fuck their mistress’ holes with their tongues.

Lara Croft was the first one to fall under the demons sway. She was only a mortal after all, her strength of will could only last for so long under its suggestive powers. She let out a whorish moan as she dropped her weapons and began to furiously masturbate on the floor.

Wonder Woman did, in comparison, hold out far longer than her comrade-in-arms. But even the amazon’s indomitable will had its limits and before long she had also succumbed to its influence. Both heroines now eagerly worshipping the demons impressive shaft with their mouths.

The pair of miqo’te adventurers had been woefully unprepared for their adventures in Thanalan. Before long they had been captured by a tribe of Amalj’aa and tempered. Now serving as the tribes playthings, both screaming in whorish bliss as they were gangbanged by the beastmen.

When Satanna pulled out a chunk of pink kryptonite Power Girl had barely any time to react before lust overtook her. She crawled on her hands and knees towards the villain, eyes glowing bright pink. Pressing her face up against her snatch she began to lick like an obedient puppy.

The dark side of the Force certainly had its perks at times Asajj Ventress thought as she reclined back on the couch. She gasped slightly as Obi-wan’s tongue flicked against her clit. The Jedi Knight having put up a valiant fight before but now served as her personal plaything.

When the monster had first busted in at the all girl sleepover there had been a lot of screaming but as the girls began breathing in its potent pheromones the screams quickly silenced. The girls willingly spreading their legs and offering themselves to it with lust in their eyes.

He wasn’t quite sure what had happened. One moment he had been working in the lab when suddenly a pair of assistants had entered, and making him mix the wrong chemicals. There had been a giant puff of pink smoke and now both of them were eagerly sucking on his now oversized cock.

Any chance of a peace treaty being made was growing ever smaller as the light and dark elf dignitaries continued to argue with each other. Then the bard stepped up and made them reconsider with a few choice words. Both were now were worshipping his cock with hearts in their eyes.

She had initially scoffed when he mentioned that he had a hypnotic cock, the idea far too absurd to be real. But when he had pulled down his pants to reveal the monster of a cock between his legs she had been filled with an intense need to worship it utterly with all of her body.

The spell had worked flawlessly, within moments the elven army had changed. Any males had been transformed into women and then subsequently turned into cock thirsty bimbos like the others. The elves offering their dripping wet pussies and eager mouths to their new orc masters.

The Drow matriarch let out an evil laughter, suddenly gasping as the paladin’s tongue touched her clit. On the floor the rest of the adventure party moaned as they whored themselves out to her drow guards. All of them having been unable to resist the power of the wand of Phallos.


End file.
